Reflejada en ti
by LunaEstival
Summary: Ante un largo conflicto entre sus países, Bulma es enviada para negociar un acuerdo de paz con los crueles guerreros del imperio enemigo. ¿Algo la preparaba para lo que iba a suceder? Allí no sólo cambiaría su vida, también conocería...¿El amor? Denle una oportunidad Advertencias: UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Hoy tuve un momento libre y esto, que no sé cómo denominarlo llegó a mi mente. Es un UA total, no sé si es un One-shot o algo parecido xD**

 **Simplemente quise compartirlo con todos ustedes, esperando una sincera opinión. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no es así, perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y tengan un lindos fin de semana!**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **REFLEJADA EN TI**

Cuando alcanzó el margen del río y su pie se enganchó en una de las raíces de los muchos árboles que poblaban el bosque, supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Con aquel estúpido tropiezo su perseguidor obtenía una ventaja que ella había logrado ganar cuando empezó a correr, pero ahora acababa de perder los valiosos segundos necesarios para despistarlo. Aterrizó de bruces sobre la orilla y el florete se le escurrió de entre los dedos, perdiéndose entre los helechos. Las manos y los pies se le hundieron en el barro y el agua, poco profunda, le empapó toda la ropa. La falda se convirtió en un peso añadido y tuvo que arrancársela con bruscos tirones. Su única vía de escape en ese momento se encontraba al otro lado del río, así que empezó a cruzar agarrándose a troncos y rocas que lo poblaban.

Avanzaba lenta pero segura hacia el otro lado, pero a medida que se acercaba más y más al centro, el agua se iba haciendo más profunda y de súbito, se hundió hasta la cintura y la fuerza de la corriente acabó arrastrándola. Intentó agarrarse a las ramas que se inclinaban sobre la superficie, pero todas se le escapaban de entre los dedos y durante varios metros se esforzó por mantener la cabeza por encima del agua para poder respirar. No dejaba de tragar agua y cuanto más lejos la arrastraba la corriente, más probable era que alcanzara una cascada cuya caída la mataría.

Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en agarrarse a piedras, troncos y raíces, pero se golpeaba con todos ellos sin conseguir aferrarse a ninguno. El río describió una curva y a continuación ya no hubo fondo y se vio lanzada por un salto de agua de varios metros hacia abajo. Inesperadamente, la fuerza de la corriente desapareció y se hundió completamente. Cuando logró sacar la cabeza, el agua la arrastró hacia un tronco que cortaba el paso del agua y se golpeó contra él. Se agarró con tanta fuerza que clavó las uñas en la corteza blanca y empezó a toser respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Trepó por el tronco hasta ponerse sobre él y se derrumbó agotada, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que le dolía el pecho.

-Estoy viva... -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos- Estoy perdida, pero estoy viva.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo dejar de toser, pero consiguió recuperar el aliento y se tranquilizó lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. En otras circunstancias, aquel paisaje le habría parecido un hermoso lugar. La cascada era corta y no tenía mucha fuerza, los rayos del sol sobre las montañas provocaban que la superficie del agua fuese de color rosado y la orilla estaba cubierta de helechos, arbustos y grandes árboles. Varios troncos se habían agrupado entre las orillas del río para frenar la corriente y formar así aquel lago en el que ella se encontraba. Saltó por encima de los troncos y se derrumbó sobre el barro, agarrando puñados de tierra mojada para besarla con amor, feliz de haber sobrevivido a la persecución y a la furia del río. Se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos con las manos llenándose las mejillas de barro, pero nada de eso importaba porque había escapado de las garras de Freezer y su magia tenebrosa.

Nunca había estado ante un hombre como él. Cualquier descripción que hubiera escuchado no hacía justicia a la arrolladora presencia del mejor estratega de todo Inxus. No estaba preparada para dialogar con él, sus dotes como negociadora no estaban a la altura de los diplomáticos más influyentes de su país ya que de haber tenido la habilidad necesaria, los habría convencido a todos de que ella no era la persona indicada para negociar un tratado de paz y poner fin a un conflicto que ya duraba diez años. Ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios de retórica ni sus investigaciones en la escuela, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de convencer al general Freezer de que retirase sus tropas de la frontera de Río del Dragón como muestra de buena fe para comenzar con las negociaciones?

Y luego estaba Vegeta, el brutal y sanguinario Vegeta, el capitán de los ejércitos de Inxus cuya fiereza en batalla había trascendido más allá de lo humano y se le consideraba un semidiós. Su nombre era temido y respetado, se decía de él que podía partir en dos a un hombre con su enorme hacha y que el filo de ésta era tan peligroso que cualquier roce podía provocar la muerte por desangramiento. Y ella había estado delante de esos dos hombres, había hablado con ellos y había tratado de establecer un diálogo amistoso para lograr la paz.

Se reunieron durante una hora en un terreno neutral entre las dos fronteras. Estaban muy lejos de las dos capitales, Río del Dragón, el terreno que Inxus quería conquistar para lograr una ventaja sobre su país. Y ella, la joven sacerdotisa Bulma, que no había estado jamás en presencia de los líderes de su país y mucho menos frente a los líderes del país enemigo, había acabado allí rodeada de enemigos. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró ante Freezer, el estratega más brillante e inteligente del mundo. De joven había estado a punto de morir en una sangrienta batalla, perdió una pierna y un ojo y una cicatriz le cruzaba el cráneo rapado. A sus sesenta años seguía caminando con un bastón, llevaba un parche y vestía túnicas largas y holgadas de color verde, dorado y rojo. Tenía una mascota llamada Zarbon, un cuervo enorme que siempre estaba sobre su hombro y que de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas inquisidoras sobre Bulma cuando ella tenía el turno de palabra. Freezer era un manipulador nato y desde el inicio de la reunión había intentado llevarla a su terreno, pero Bulma no se dejó engañar y trató de salvar la situación aplicando todos los conocimientos de relajación que había aprendido durante sus entrenamientos en las Islas de Sal, para no volverse loca.

Junto a ella estaban los soldados de la guardia personal del rey de su país, no tenía nada que temer porque aunque sanguinarios, los inxianos no atacarían a una diplomática durante una negociación. Eran crueles, pero no estúpidos.

Sin embargo, lo que peor llevaba Bulma era la presencia de Vegeta. Era un hombre joven, no tanto como Bulma porque no había alcanzado los treinta inviernos, pero parecía mucho más mayor a causa del eterno ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro, serio y varonil. Vestía una coraza de acero, brazales y de las hombreras reforzadas caía una capa escarlata. No llevaba nada que le protegiese el cuello y llevaba la garganta al descubierto, mostrando unos músculos gruesos y nudosos, capaces de romper cualquier cuerda que intentase estrangularlo. En la mano derecha sostenía un hacha tan grande que nadie más que él podía manejar debido a su enorme peso. El filo era de un plateado tan brillante que se reflejaban las luces de las velas, lanzando destellos de colores por las lonas de la tienda en la que estaban reunidos. Lo primero que Bulma pensó al verlo es que era demasiado atractivo para ser un guerrero, un pensamiento estúpido e infantil más propio de una adolescente que de una mujer, pero es que Bulma era la más joven de todos los allí reunidos, casi una niña y de vez en cuando tenía pensamientos infantiles. Si el cuervo la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba fijamente, Vegeta le provocaba peligrosas distracciones simplemente con sus significativos silencios.

No la miraba de forma intimidatoria, sino más bien...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuando escuchó el graznido de un cuervo a lo lejos. Una horrible sensación le oprimió el corazón. Se arrodilló sobre el barro y giró el rostro lentamente. No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo la había encontrado tan rápido? Los inxianos eran conocidos por su brutalidad y por el uso de magia oscura y de sangre, ¿acaso sus guerreros también aprendían ese tipo de artes para encontrar a sus presas? Se puso en pie de inmediato y de pronto, un hombre surgió del fondo del lago, arrastrado por la misma corriente que la había llevado hasta allí. Llevaba una enorme hacha en la diestra, iba empapado de los pies a la cabeza y se había despojado de la coraza. Cicatrices de cientos de batallas surcaban un torso fabricado a base de músculos más propios de una escultura de roca que de un simple mortal y sus brazos, gruesos como troncos, estaban henchidos por el esfuerzo. El cabello negro con mechones que desafiaban a la gravedad se le pegaba a las sienes y la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara parecía más grande por la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo.

-Casi -dijo Vegeta burlonamente- Casi te me escapas.

Bulma estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para intentar nada. No tenía otra forma de escapar que regresar al río y que la corriente la arrastrara lejos, muy lejos de Vegeta y su hacha. Escuchó de nuevo el graznido de Zarbon y el ave alzó el vuelo para desaparecer después entre las montañas. Casi se quedó sin aire, el cuervo iba en busca de Freezer y en cuestión de segundos la atraparían.

Su única vía de escape era perderse en el bosque, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia el interior. Vegeta salió del agua y corrió tras ella más rápido de lo que esperaba. La alcanzó, Bulma trató de zafarse de su agarre pero él la cogió por un brazo y mientras forcejeaba para soltarse, los dos cayeron al lago. Nadó rápido y con fuerza para apartarse lo más posible del guerrero, pero él era más grande y más fuerte, solo tuvo que cogerla por los tobillos para atraerla a su cuerpo y arrinconarla contra los troncos.

-Deja de correr, Bulma, sacerdotisa de Río del Dragón. No te servirá de nada.

Aplastó a la muchacha contra uno de los troncos pegando su fornido pecho al delgado cuerpo de Bulma. Despojada de parte de su vestido, ella fue consciente de la fuerza y el calor que desprendían los músculos del guerrero, pero su único pensamiento estaba puesto en el hacha que iba a matarla.

-Por favor... -suplicó asustada- Haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates...

Vegeta sacó la mano derecha de debajo del agua y Bulma cerró los ojos para no ver el hacha cayendo sobre ella.

-¿Matarte? Eso sería un desperdicio, eres demasiado valiosa.

-Entonces, no me hagas daño -rectificó ella todavía con los ojos cerrados, la respiración acelerada y el corazón horadando su pecho. Las manos de Vegeta, las dos desnudas y desarmadas, se posaron sobre sus hombros temblorosos y de pronto sintió como el rostro del guerrero se inclinaba sobre el suyo y su respiración le calentó la piel de la mejilla.

-Al contrario de lo que ustedes creen, no somos personas tan crueles -susurró el guerrero en su oreja. Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe ante ésta inesperada cercanía y trató de empujarlo para poder respirar, se estaba ahogando. El agua estaba fría pero el cuerpo del hombre estaba tan caliente que ella empezaba a sentir calor también. Y recordaba sus miradas penetrantes en la tienda durante la negociación, la forma en que vigilaba sus movimientos o le miraba los labios cuando hablaba eran demasiado intensas- Eres una mujer inteligente, has sido capaz de hacer frente a Freezer sin echarte a temblar e incluso has logrado que se ponga nervioso. Eres de lo mejorcito que nos han enviado para negociar hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me persigues si no es para matarme? -preguntó Bulma esperando distraer a Vegeta con palabras hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para escapar de su abrazo.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y con una mano la agarró por el cabello para levantarle la cabeza. Ella se tensó tanto que sufrió un ataque de ansiedad y hundió los dedos en los enormes brazos de él, clavándole las uñas en la carne hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, pero tenía la piel tan dura como el cuero, así que trató de arañarle la cara. Vegeta rodeó su delgada muñeca con una de sus manos y de inmediato perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Te han engañado, Bulma -le dijo mirándola fijamente- No estás aquí para negociar con nosotros, estás aquí para provocar un conflicto. Ibas a morir en esa emboscada que tú crees que te hemos tendido nosotros. Con tu muerte, tu país tendría la excusa perfecta para venir con todo a nuestra capital y reducir a cenizas nuestros hogares. La muerte de una diplomática durante un acuerdo de paz rompería la tregua, es tan brillante que a Freezer casi se le pasa por alto.

-¡Mientes! -gritó Bulma horrorizada.

-Soy muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso -la reprendió Vegeta- Estoy aquí para salvarte, no para matarte.

-¿Para salv...?

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un beso inesperado. Vegeta atrajo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso fundió su boca a la de Bulma. Ella quiso apartar la cara, pero el guerrero la tenía atrapada por el cabello y no pudo mover la cabeza. No sólo eso, Vegeta cubrió su rostro con la otra mano y se aseguró de que no pudiera evitar que sus labios humedecieran los suyos. Intentó protestar, pero abrir la boca no fue buena idea, porque le ofreció la oportunidad de besarla de una manera muy intensa y muy profunda. Nunca la habían besado así. En realidad, nunca antes la habían besado y el cosquilleo de la lengua masculina en el interior de su boca le provocó un hormigueo en el estómago. El hombre deslizó la boca por el cuello húmedo de la muchacha y ella dejó escapar un gemido, asombrada por las sensaciones que eso provocaba en su cuerpo.

De pronto escuchó un zumbido y acabó sumergida bajo el agua. Vegeta se apartó y en ese instante añoró el contacto de sus labios. Nuevos zumbidos atravesaron el aire y el agua y varias flechas se hundieron en el agua rozándolos sin llegar a alcanzarlos. El guerrero la rodeó con los dos brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo mientras las flechas volaban hacia ellos. No eran demasiadas, cada tiempo de recarga enviaba cuatro virotes nuevos que siempre fallaban pues Vegeta era más rápido de lo que su musculosa envergadura aparentaba. Con Bulma en brazos alcanzaron la espesura del bosque y se refugiaron entre los troncos. En cuanto la muchacha puso los pies en el suelo el guerrero regresó a la orilla del río para recuperar su hacha y en el momento en que su mano rozaba la empuñadura, una figura encapuchada con los colores de Inxus se abalanzó sobre él con un puñal en la mano que hundió en el costado del guerrero.

Bulma se cubrió la boca con las dos manos para no gritar y advertir su presencia y el dolor de Vegeta lo sintió como suyo propio. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión que le causó ver la sangre brotar de la herida, tan profunda como el largo del puñal. Pero Vegeta ni siquiera cambió la cara, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, simplemente se giró hacia el asesino y lo golpeó con el cráneo tan fuerte que lo dejó completamente inconsciente. En lugar de sacar el puñal, lo dejó clavado en su carne mientras agarraba el hacha y se giraba para hacer frente a los dos arqueros que apuntaron con sus ballestas al pecho de Vegeta. Los virotes chocaron contra el filo del hacha y mientras los dos asesinos intentaban recargar las armas, el filo del hacha voló sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos y Bulma tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no verlo. El sonido del golpe fue terrible, el del metal contra la carne blanda y el duro hueso fracturándose se le clavó en la cabeza y sintió deseos de vomitar. En ese momento sintió un tirón en el pelo y chilló aterrorizada cuando un cuchillo empuñado por un desconocido descendía sobre su pecho.

El arma no llegó a su destino porque una enorme hacha pasó por encima de ella y se hundió en el cuerpo del enemigo lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella. La sangre salpicó por todas partes, su cara y la ropa y una enorme mancha roja empezó a formarse bajo el cadáver el asesino, que parecía un muñeco de trapo con el hacha de Vegeta clavada en el pecho. Bulma miró hacia el guerrero, que en ese momento extraía el puñal de su costado mientras se ataba un trozo de tela alrededor de la cintura para cortar la hemorragia. A sus pies, desmenuzados sin piedad, había lo que escasos segundos antes eran dos hombres. Vegeta se aproximó hacia Bulma, pasó de largo y recuperó su hacha con un fuerte tirón. Luego regresó a su lado, la cogió por un brazo y la obligó a caminar hacia el cadáver del hombre que había estado a punto de matarla. Vegeta le quitó la capucha y la máscara para descubrirle el rostro. Era rubio, con los ojos claros y tenía una marca bajo la mejilla, la marca que a todo condenado a muerte se le asignaba en su país.

Bulma se vino abajo, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y se derrumbó a los pies de Vegeta. El guerrero le había dicho la verdad, aquellos hombres eran de su país y fingían ser unos asesinos inxianos. ¿Por qué ella? La respuesta fue inmediata. Su familia era una de las más importantes de la nación, cercana a la familia real. Se había costeado su educación en las escuelas privadas más prestigiosas para formarla como buena diplomática y pronto alcanzaría el rango que necesitaba para acceder a los puestos más importantes dentro del Estado. Su muerte en territorio enemigo provocaría un conflicto internacional, su familia buscaría venganza y presionaría para romper el acuerdo de paz. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante plan? ¿Quién había decidido que ella tenía que morir por su país?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bulma comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió el puñal del caído. No fue lo bastante rápida, Vegeta la cogió por la muñeca y apretó hasta que se le aflojaron los dedos y el arma se le cayó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Llevar a cabo el plan... - contestó Bulma con un nudo en la garganta- Todos me quieren muerta, así que moriré.

-Matarte no traerá la paz sino un nuevo conflicto.

-Si es lo que mi país quiere, no soy quién para impedirlo... -sollozó.

-Es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir hasta ahora -increpó el guerrero- ¿Prefieres morir para que haya una nueva guerra? ¿Quieres que nuestros ejércitos invadan tus tierras y destruyan los hogares de gente inocente? Porque eso es lo que pasará si mueres hoy, aquí y ahora...

-No, no quiero que eso suceda -gimió Bulma angustiada- Iban a matarme... los míos iban a matarme... -murmuró incrédula.

Vegeta observó como la entereza de la muchacha se resquebrajaba en cuestión de segundos. Había soportado el cara a cara con Freezer, había escapado de sus asesinos adentrándose en el bosque y había sobrevivido a la corriente del caudaloso río. Había estado a punto de morir y había decidido clavarse ella misma un cuchillo en el pecho como muestra de lealtad hacia un país que la había traicionado.

Y por la forma en que evitaba mancharse los pies con el charco de sangre que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, Vegeta empezaba a sospechar que Bulma no había visto jamás la muerte ni la sangre tan de cerca. Puso una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle ánimos y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Por primera vez en su vida, en sus veintisiete años, el sanguinario Vegeta se compadeció de alguien, en concreto de aquella muchacha a la que había besado y a la que deseaba besar otra vez.

Verla en la sala de guerra de Freezer, tan joven, tan hermosa y tan pura había provocado deseos y anhelos que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No pienses más en eso- le pidió.

Ella levantó la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos y su mente en otra parte. Descubrir que su propia familia la quería muerta por el bien nacional la había destrozado. Las personas en las que ella confiaba la habían destruido. Los inxianos podían ser famosos por sus crueldades, pero jamás traicionaban a su propia gente de esta forma. En ese momento, Zarbon aterrizó sobre el cadáver del asesino y comenzó a picotear la parte blanda del rostro. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco al contemplar el poco tacto de Freezer y cogió a Bulma en brazos. Ella no sólo no se resistió, sino que se acurrucó sobre su pecho y lloró en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso.

-¿Puedo quedarme en Inxus de ahora en adelante?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo asintió en silencio.

Había muchas heridas en el alma que el tiempo aún debía de curar...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Quiero agradecerles de corazón sus lindos reviews, los follows y favs :)**

 **Estoy contenta de que les haya agradado, como podrán darse cuenta, ésta historia es un UA total en donde los seres que están en este universo poseen algunos poderes especiales, como en el caso de Vegeta, la gran fuerza y destreza, otro poder que se revela en este capítulo al igual que la pequeña Bulma, la diferencia de edades entre ellos no es mucha! Espero que no se alarmen por eso. Otra cosa es que quise contar algo del pasado de Vegeta y espero que puedan comprender porqué actúa así xD**

 **Las mujeres lo han utilizado! jajaja pero él es fiel al castigo :P**

 **Ya no diré más y espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Espero sus opiniones. Abrazos de oso panda para ustedes!**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, otros son míos.**

* * *

 **REFLEJADA EN TI**

 ** _Capítulo II_**

 **Hace cinco años...**

Cuando Vegeta aterrizó en Inxus, su planeta natal, después de más de cinco años de ausencia desde el comienzo de la guerra civil que azotaba Lanuvium, esperaba poder encontrar la paz de espíritu que necesitaba su alma atormentada por las sombras de su oscuro pasado. Su padre, en el último mensaje, prácticamente había ordenado a su hijo que regresara a Inxus, su hogar; si no lo hacía por sus propios medios, mandaría a una patrulla de Inxus para que lo arrastrasen de vuelta. El ya retirado General Vegeta estaba preocupado por su único hijo y él sabía bien porqué su padre lo obligaba a regresar. No sabía a qué tenía más miedo, si a escuchar de labios de su padre el consabido "te lo dije" o a tener que contarle las razones por las que había acabado convirtiéndose en el mencionado y cuestionado asesino sanguinario que era. Pero en cualquier caso, Vegeta necesitaba alejarse de la capital, de sus compañeros de misión, de todo, de todos y un viaje hasta la lejana Lanuvium, un pequeño planeta cuya superficie era completamente verde, lleno de plácidos lagos y mares, sin apenas tecnología, completamente neutral, era la decisión más acertada en ese momento.

Ya había tenido suficientes malas decisiones en los últimos dos años.

Mientras la Cloth I, nave oficial de la República de Inxus, maniobraba suavemente para colocarse sobre la plataforma del puerto espacial, Vegeta observó desde la ventana del puente de mando la recepción de bienvenida que comandaba su padre, compuesta por media docena de personas. Torció el gesto al verse en el compromiso de tener que saludar a un montón de personas a las que hacía años no veía, tanta deshonestidad e hipocresía lo asqueaban. Él era un feroz guerrero, un asesino despiadado como lo llamaban muchos, uno de los asesinos más letales de todo Inxus, merecedor del miedo colectivo, pocos honores y una fama de la que se lamentaba. Era un joven prometedor en el que su país y sobre todo sus gobernantes confiaban para comandar sus ejércitos y legiones de batalla algún día, su país estaba al mando de una delegación formada por cuatro destacados miembros; Freezer el implacable guerrero y estratega, además de poseer una temible magia oscura, la sacerdotisa Noxus poseedora de una increíble magia de luz, el diplomático y retórico más conocido de su país, Wiss y el destructivo y solitario gobernante del extremo más alejado de Inxus, Usamaz.

Había estado en el corazón de varias batallas, pero nunca había negociado con el enemigo, no era lo suyo, había rescatado a personas importantes de prisiones enemigas, había obtenido más victorias que ningún otro guerrero…pero jamás llegaría a ser digno de respeto como lo había sido su padre. No importaban los esfuerzos que hiciera por Inxus, el puesto de capitán de los ejércitos, que había pertenecido a su padre, estaba ahora en manos de otro joven guerrero.

El capitán de Cloth I anunció que habían aterrizado sin problemas y él agradeció a algún Dios el término del viaje, ya estaba cansado, llegó sin contratiempos; viajaba de incógnito debido a las crecientes amenazas sobre su persona, los demás le temían tanto que posiblemente de haberse sabido su identidad, nadie hubiese abordado la nave. Bajó por la rampa de la nave hasta la plataforma de aterrizaje, dónde su padre rompió todos los protocolos para acercarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo paterno, uno de esos abrazos del que sabe que su hijo sólo necesita apoyo y no palabras de desaprobación por sus últimos actos. Vegeta no lo esperaba y aunque no correspondió el gesto, asintió en silencio; era un hombre forjado en los horrores de la guerra y las negociaciones más cruentas, por lo que supo controlar sus emociones, manteniendo el rostro serio y firme.

No quería permitirse una debilidad delante de su padre porque eso sería admitir que sus decisiones le habían destrozado no sólo el alma, sino el orgullo.

–Me alegra que estés aquí, hijo –le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Vegeta sonrió de forma mecánica, se alegraba de regresar, pero a la vez deseaba volver a marcharse.

–También me alegro de volver, padre –respondió el guerrero con solemnidad. Su padre sonrió ampliamente, lo invitó a seguirlo y se acercaron al pequeño grupo que se había reunido en el puerto espacial para recibirlo.

Vegeta no tenía más familia que su padre, y su padre no tenía más familia que él, por lo que la comitiva estaba formada por altos cargos. Reconoció al gobernador de Inxus, al legado, a varios consejeros y delegados; incluso un embajador. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Vegeta fue encontrar a Noxus, sacerdotisa de Inxus. Él creía que la aparentemente joven mujer estaría en el Senado de Ir Primae, una nación vecina, atendiendo sus responsabilidades como parte del legado. Quizá, dada las fechas tan próximas a la celebración del solsticio de invierno Noxus podía tomarse unos días de vacaciones. Para Vegeta eran sus primeras vacaciones desde que a los dieciséis años hubiese comenzado con su empeño de convertirse algún día en el capitán de ejército de Inxus.

La sacerdotisa Noxus se mantuvo al margen a la espera de que Vegeta saludase a todos los que se habían congregado para recibirlo. Luego, se acercó a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas; no la sonrisa entrenada de buena diplomática, sino un gesto sincero. Y es que se alegraba de poder hablar una vez más con él. Noxus había tenido el placer de conocerlo durante su adolescencia, ella siempre lo observaba en silencio, escondida y avergonzada ya que él era unos pocos años menor que ella; pero como todo soldado, Vegeta estaba bajo su mando en la capital de Inxus y desde que comenzase la Guerra había aprendido mucho de él. Una lástima que fuese tan joven, así no hubiese pensado dos veces y no lo habría abandonado.

–Soldado –saludó al joven.

–Mi señora –respondió él, siempre tan correcto. Noxus estudió aquel rostro serio pero hermoso, cuyos ojos se habían endurecido con los horrores de los que había sido testigo. En el fondo, aunque podía ver por el brillo de sus pupilas que se alegraba de estar en Inxus, Noxus pudo vislumbrar una bruma de tristeza que se arremolinaba con fuerza. Vegeta había pasado de ser un muchacho entusiasta y tenaz, a reprimir todas y cada una de sus emociones. La sacerdotisa sabía por qué. Todos lo sabían. Y Vegeta sabía que todos lo sabían y eso hacía que se mostrase formal, rígido y disciplinado.

–Realmente no tenía ni idea de que el tan famoso Vegeta fuese a venir a Inxus por estas fechas, de haberlo sabido lo habría invitado a viajar escoltado por mi guardia en mi propia nave –comenzó Noxus no quisiera entretenerlo más, estoy segura de que querrá descansar de tan largo viaje y tener un momento a solas con su familia –expresó Noxus con sabiduría. –Al gobernador y a mí nos ha encantado poder recibirlo. Espero que pase tiempo entre nosotros, me gustaría poder hablar con usted…

Vegeta levantó la barbilla, como si se hubiese sentido ofendido por la hospitalidad de la mujer, ¿A qué venía ese trato ahora?

–Si el Gobernador o usted desean recibir algo de mí o hacerme partícipe de algún asunto, ruego que lo expresen ahora. El viaje ha sido largo, pero tranquilo; y dada la exigencia con la que mi padre me ha ordenado venir, empiezo a pensar que mi presencia en Inxus se debe a más motivos –habló Vegeta con la voz endurecida por la experiencia. Estaba tenso, muy tenso. Noxus levantó las cejas asombrada por la reacción del muchacho, pero fue el general Vegeta quién replicó a su hijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

–Relájate, hijo. Si te he hecho venir es porque quiero que te tomes un descanso y lo hagas aquí, conmigo, con nosotros. No hay misiones, ni emboscadas, ni nada.

–En ese caso, mis disculpas –acostumbrado a la disciplina militar, Vegeta inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpa y respiró un par de veces por la nariz para recuperar la compostura. Tenía los nervios de punta ante la presencia de tantas personas. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, pasar inadvertido entre todos ellos. Y olvidar, sobre todo olvidar, porque sentía las miradas de todos aquellos consejeros, de todos los altos cargos, de su padre y esa maldita mujer, todos los ojos puestos en él; sin duda, buscando un síntoma, una muestra de debilidad. Los frívolos rumores extendidos por el corazón de la República Interplanetaria habían llegado hasta Inxus y aquellas personas lo estaban juzgando en silencio. Se preguntaban como él, un joven forastero, aparentemente ingenuo y frívolo había acabado seduciendo a la gobernadora de Lanuvium, una mujer que podría ser su madre, sumamente recta y conservadora. Vegeta también se preguntaba esto. Se acarició la mejilla, allí donde fue golpeado por última vez y trató de alejar de su mente la humillación pasada. Todo esto había sido encomendado secretamente por Freezer, seducir y finalmente asesinar a esa mujer, y él había fallado.

No había podido matarla.

Otra de las cosas que Vegeta esperaba de su retiro en Inxus era la de refugiarse, protegido por los muros de la fortaleza, pasando las horas entrenando su cuerpo, haciéndose más poderoso para concentrar su mente en algo diferente y que las heridas abiertas de su alma pudieran cicatrizar bien. Estaba seguro de que con tiempo se recuperaría de la horrible experiencia que había vivido junto a esa mujer, pero en estos momentos lo veía todo tan negro como la galaxia por la que viajaba, oscura e infinita y su poca experiencia en temas sentimentales lo sumía en una desesperación absoluta.

Todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por su corta vida, sólo lo habían utilizado, traicionado, manipulado como a un imbécil.

Y lo que no esperaba de su retiro era encontrar su hogar invadido. Eso era para Vegeta, una invasión en toda regla. Entendió, con claridad, las razones por las que su padre había insistido tanto en que regresara y la verdad era que se alegraba de que su padre quisiera rehacer su vida. Pero no le gustaba que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto y ahora le presentase a su novia justo cuando él acababa de desembarcar, así, a traición, sin posibilidad de negarse.

Se llamaba Lenussy y tenía veintiséis años, tan sólo cinco años más que Vegeta. Y ahora vivía en su casa, con su padre. La joven sonrió con dulzura cuando su padre la presentó, pero él mantuvo las distancias sin mostrarse distinto de lo que se había mostrado ante las autoridades de Inxus. Extendió la mano a modo de saludo hacia la mujer, evitando así que ella pudiera darle un abrazo o un beso o esos modos de saludo afectivo de los que la gente solía abusar. Vegeta había pasado mucho tiempo entre soldados, comandantes y todo tipo de privilegiados, a los que saludaba siempre dando la mano, así que ese gesto fue interpretado por ellos como un gesto mecánico al que estaba acostumbrado y con el que se sentía cómodo.

–Por fin te conozco, Vegeta–dijo ella estrechando la mano del guerrero. El tacto de los dedos sobre su palma provocó un hormigueo en él, el cual, durante un breve instante, se sintió tentado de leer en la mente de esa joven desconocida. Pero no lo hizo, por deferencia a su padre, el cual se había situado entre ellos y los miraba alternativamente el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirar las manos que ellos acababan de estrechar. –Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Tenía ganas de conocerte por fin.

Y sonrió. Y Vegeta sintió ganas de vomitar y de pegarle a alguien. Separó la mano de Lenussy, mostrando una sonrisa entrenada que a fuerza de tanto utilizar, parecía real y sincera. No lo era, pero ninguno se percató de este detalle.

–Pues yo no sabía nada de ti. Disculpa si no parezco tan emocionado… –y no añadió nada más, porque como buen soldado que había asesinado a todo tipo de personas horribles, lo último que debías hacer era hablar de más. Él estaba indignado, furioso y asqueado, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, imperturbable. Como guerrero, nunca debía mostrarle sus debilidades al enemigo y por el momento, todos lo eran a menos que se demostrase lo contrario–. Es toda una sorpresa para mí. Pero qué más da, mi opinión nunca fue importante.

Y se quedó ahí, en el salón de su casa, frente a su padre y a una completa desconocida a la que él abrazaba, controlando sus emociones sólo como él sabía hacer. Cuando has batallado con generales enemigos durante una guerra sabes cómo mantener la compostura. Su padre quedó encantado por la reacción de su hijo ante esta pequeña encerrona y durante la cena mantuvieron una charla poco menos que relajada. Su padre relató cómo había conocido a Lenussy, detalles que a él no le interesaban en absoluto, pero sabía fingir atención, aún sin escuchar todo lo que su padre le decía. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pues, ¿Cómo tenía su padre el descaro de haberle recriminado haber aceptado la misión que Freezer le había encomendado, seducir y asesinar a una mujer que doblaba su edad , y ahora él se liaba con una chica de casi la misma edad de su hijo? Se reiría, pero había perdido las ganas de reír.

–Sé que debí habértelo dicho –le dijo su padre tras la cena, ya a solas, en la puerta de su habitación, una habitación en la que no entraba desde hace años–. Y siento habértela presentado así, sin decirte nada. Pero deseaba poder celebrar una cena del solsticio de invierno todos juntos y en familia. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz…

–Ella no es de mi familia–respondió Vegeta, serio, sin relajarse ni un ápice, dirigiéndose a su anciano progenitor–. No me pidas que interactúe contigo, o con esa mujer. No es de mi interés y espero que sepas entenderlo, me obligaste a regresar, pero no fingiremos nada, padre. Mañana mismo me presentaré ante Freezer y me pondré a su disposición, necesito volver a combatir.

–Entiendo, claro que lo hago. Combate y asesina cuanto quieras. Es tu vida hijo, no puedo gobernarte, nunca pude.

–Es bueno que lo entiendas, padre.

La puerta de su cuarto se cerró y Vegeta no pudo seguir resistiendo más tiempo. Marcó una clave de seguridad y bloqueó la entrada a su habitación y sólo entonces dejó salir todo ese rencor que se estaba guardando desde que aterrizó en Inxus. Observó el pálido techo de su habitación, nada había cambiado en sus cinco años de ausencia...nada.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

No, no lo hizo con la finalidad de ser reconocido, ni señalado ni mucho menos pensó en que en verdad iba a interesarse en esa mujer y le fallaría así a su nación; pero ya todo estaba hecho, se juró a sí mismo nunca más confiar en una mujer, nunca más lo haría. Esas viles criaturas sólo sabían manipular y engañar, había estado conteniéndose desde mucho antes, desde la primera vez que ella le cruzase la cara por insolente, desde que descubriera quién era él en verdad, desde que viera la desaprobación en los ojos de todos y cada uno de sus conocidos.

Ya había creído que todo eso estaba olvidado, pero el haberse atrevido a besar a esa joven sacerdotisa, esa joven que no debía de tener más de dieciocho años. Él no era un mocoso, no era un idiota dominado por sus instintos; ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera ante ella? ¿Por qué absurda razón si esto no le ocurría hace muchos años?

¿Qué le había pasado al verse reflejado en los oceánicos ojos de esa mujer?

¿Por qué la había salvado él? ¿Por qué la había llevado en brazos de vuelta a su casa? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Y lo más importante...

¿Por qué estaba dejando que esto sucediese?

El mercado de Inxus hervía de actividad aquella mañana. Durante los días siguientes a la dichosa emboscada de la que Bulma había sido víctima, ella había permanecido más tiempo del debido encerrada en la habitación, sufriendo en soledad todo lo que no había sufrido tras la horrible noticia de la traición por parte de los suyos. Se había refugiado en su soledad, pero tras unos días comenzaba a aburrirse, ahora no tenía nada que hacer y permanecer ociosa la estaba volviendo loca. Al final, Vegeta, el cual había decidido posponer la visita a Freezer para más adelante, la convenció para que al menos, caminase un poco bajo la luz de los soles de Inxus. Sobreponiéndose al hecho de tener que ir sola, Vegeta estaría entrenando u ocupado en alguna misión y por eso ella se había quedado sola en esa enorme casa, todo había cambiado tan súbitamente, diferente de lo que había creído, los inxianos no eran salvajes ni crueles como pensó, toda esa sociedad era sumamente ordenada y desarrollada, el sentido de lealtad y respeto era muy elevado, en cambio en su nación, Río de Dragón, incluso su familia se había confabulado con el gobierno para decidir su muerte, apenas a sus dieciocho, habiendo sido consagrada como sacerdotisa; la habían enviado como carne de cañón, le habían mentido.

Pasó bajo el fresco ambiente del mercado para realizar unas compras con el dinero que Vegeta había dejado sobre la mesa, supuso que era para que comprase algo de alimento, en esa casa no había nada más que muebles. El dinero que ella tenía en Inxus no tenía valor y no había llevado nada más, nunca pensó que se quedaría allí. A pesar de todo tenía que aceptar que extrañaba a su hermana, a su pequeño gato, extrañaba las visitas de su prometido, un sacerdote consagrado en un templo ubicado en un desierto lejano...en Inxus se celebraba la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno. Un enorme árbol decorado con cintas rojas, luces doradas y otros adornos perjudiciales para la vista por sus intensos colores, presidía la entrada al mercado dónde los comerciantes anunciaban sus productos, los compradores regateaban los precios y los niños comían lagartos dulces.

La joven trató de ser, una vez más, dulce y agradable con todos los que la saludaban; a algunos les dio conversación, no revelando nunca su identidad, le explicó a una mujer vendedora de vegetales cuales eran sus planes para la cena que pensaba preparar con sus escasas artes culinarias pero evitó hablar de temas personales. Deseaba ganarse la confianza de ese soberbio guerrero que le había salvado la vida y que además, la había comprendido al darle ese espacio a solas que tanto necesitaba, se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta no era muy elocuente, era más bien reservado y serio, pero no había olvidado el beso que le había robado. Pero no quiso pensar más en eso, pensó en que se debió seguramente al calor del momento, a una debilidad; simplemente eso. Un hombre tan aguerrido y serio como Vegeta, actual Capitán de ejércitos de Inxus no podría jamás interesarse de un modo especial en alguien como ella, una débil mujer, una sacerdotisa, una cobarde que había tenido miedo, que había llorado frente a él como a una niña. Una tonta que había intentado acabar con su propia vida para ganar la aceptación de los suyos, había sido tan ingenua y él le había abierto los ojos a la verdad.

Frente a una tienda de regalos, descubrió a la sacerdotisa Noxus, escoltada por su guardia personal, la reconoció al instante cuando la vio; cuando fue pequeña la había visto en su país, de seguro algún evento especial y como su familia era allegada a la realeza, ella había estado presente, era una mujer sumamente hermosa; una piel tan pálida y el cabello rojizo igual que sus ojos, su escolta eran tres altos androides envueltos en capas para esconder sus armas a ojos de los civiles. Inxus aún no estaba en guerra, pero había que ser igualmente precavido.

Nunca se sabe cuándo los enemigos de la República podían atacar a un miembro importante por muy tranquilo que fuese el momento. Pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo, si no regresaba a su país, pronto tomarían por hecho que había muerto y declararían la guerra, o mentirían a la gente diciendo que la habían tomado cautiva, que la mantenían como rehén. Ella tenía que actuar, no debería pedirle a Vegeta que posponga la reunión con Freezer y los gobernadores de Inxus, ella debía de dar un mensaje, un mensaje que sea enviado a su país, un mensaje descubriendo la traición de la que había sido víctima.

–Me alegra volver a verla, sacerdotisa Noxus.

– ¿mmmm? Perdón señorita, ¿Nos conocemos?–respondió de forma protocolaria.

La sacerdotisa reparó en la presencia Vegeta cerca de esa mujer y durante un instante, Bulma tuvo un extraño sentimiento que le atravesó el corazón: celos. Apenas duró una fracción de segundo, los celos fueron sustituidos por indignación cuando vio a la mujer adelantarse con naturalidad para tocar el hombro de Vegeta que no se inmutó ante esto, pero que si reflejó en su rostro la incomodidad.

–Soy Bulma Brief, sacerdotisa de Río del Dragón–se presentó formalmente tratando de obviar lo que había sentido al ver a Vegeta allí, ¿No se supone que estaba entrenando?

–Señorita Bulma, he oído hablar mucho de usted. Yo soy la prometida de su benefactor, el ilustre capitán de ejércitos, Vegeta –se presentó. A Bulma le dio vueltas la cabeza ante esta última declaración, pero se mantuvo impasible, viendo la forma en que Noxus le sonreía a Vegeta.

–Vaya...que escondido se lo tenía su buen prometido. Un placer, señorita Noxus –y cogiendo la mano que ella le estrechaba, la besó en el dorso. A Bulma le hirvieron las entrañas, pero reprimió una vez más su enfado y tuvo que continuar, la mujer tomó del brazo al guerrero y la miró nuevamente, Bulma contempló la escena sin intervenir. Como buena estudiante de diplomacia y retórica, sabía mantener las formas.

–No los entretengo más, con su permiso - Vegeta miró una última vez a Bulma y ésta se inclinó respetuosa–. Espero que su compra sea fructífera. Feliz Solsticio de Invierno para ustedes, aunque yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a éstas festividades – con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que Vegeta supo bien disfrazaba la decepción.

Apenas había desaparecido de su campo de visión cuando la mano de Noxus se posó sobre el brazo de Vegeta otra vez. Nuevamente estuvo tentado de leer la mente de esa mujer, pero el guerrero se repitió que eso no era lo correcto, que aquel absurdo poder con el que había nacido no hacía más que causarle problemas, pero la mirada en los ojos de la joven sacerdotisa había tocado fibras sensibles en él, ¿Estaría decepcionada, enojada?, ¿La encontraría al anochecer en su casa?, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por eso?

No estaba entendiendo nada, pero ya se estaba cansando de estos jueguitos, el ridículo compromiso con Noxus, una jugada maestra de su padre y el canalla de Wiss que era padre de la mujer. Ser elegido como el marido de una sacerdotisa no era un juego, negarse era una deshonra, era equivalente a ser asesinado en público, era considerado un pecado grave una falta imperdonable el no corresponder, por eso había tenido que aceptar; aunque él detestase a esa mujer, aunque a pesar de que cuando él era un tonto mocoso de dieciséis ella fue la primera mujer a la que tomó, a pesar de eso, él la aborrecía. Porque el desear a alguien, no se podía forzar, ella lo estaba obligando a permanecer a su lado, pero Vegeta se estaba hartando de eso, ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre el esa mujer? –preguntó la sacerdotisa.

–Que es la sacerdotisa consagrada de Río del Dragón, es una diplomática y futura magistrado de su país –enumeró sin transmitir ninguna emoción.

–Eso lo sé. Me preguntaba si... ¿sabes tanto de ella como para que ella quiera prepararte una cena como agradecimiento, sobretodo en ésta fecha tan especial de Solsticio de Invierno?, ¿Acaso no le has explicado de qué trata?

–No veo razones para hacer eso –respondió Vegeta automáticamente–. Yo no quiero ninguna cena, hoy estaré lejos...entrenando–zanjó.

–No creo que a ella le guste que no la acompañes en la cena… –aventuró.

–Puede que no le importe –resolvió rápidamente, irritado por la insistencia de la mujer–. Pero en todo caso, ella tiene le derecho de hacer lo que le plazca, yo estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera, no olvides Noxus que aún no hemos realizado el ritual de casamiento y eso sólo ocurrirá cuando tu padre lo decida, habría que preguntárselo a tu padre en todo caso, ¿No lo crees así?. Si él está conforme, hasta podría acompañarla, en caso de que ese sea su deseo...recuerda que él adora a las jovencitas, sobre todo a las que poseen algún rango importante.

No hubo manera de rebatir su argumento y Noxus no volvió a mencionar el tema. Ella sabía que todo lo referente al compromiso había sido arreglado, que Vegeta la aborrecía porque podía leerlo en su mente, al igual que él, ella poseía ese don. Pero lo que no lograba comprender es cómo era posible que un guerrero tan frío y hostil como él, que no perdía oportunidad para despreciarla y humillarla, era capaz de sentirse atraído por esa jovencita. Ella sabía que era poseedora de una belleza inigualable, que esa tonta chiquilla extranjera nunca se le compararía, ¿Entonces qué es lo sucedía con Vegeta? Desde aquella primera vez, cuando ella lo había seducido y él era sólo un chiquillo, Vegeta no la tocó nunca más.

Quizás haya sido su culpa, ella se había avergonzado tanto después de lo ocurrido que dejó de buscarlo, lo negó y se alejó de él por miedo de su padre que en ese entonces la había comprometido con Usamaz. Pero luego de que ese horrible hombre había deshecho el compromiso, el General Vegeta y su padre habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, y ella como sacerdotisa no podía ser rechazada. Usamaz había sido un caso especial, era demasiado viejo y ya se había casado muchas veces, un compromiso en esas circunstancias tenía condiciones. Pero el actual compromiso con Vegeta, era simple. Vegeta era inferior, en rango, en posesiones, en todo. Él no tenía derecho de humillarla ni rechazarla en público. Cuando se enteró por Freezer de que él había decidido acoger a esa jovencita extranjera, sintió algo muy parecido a los celos, pero no lo eran porque ella no quería a Vegeta, era simple estrategia.

Nadie le ganaría a Vegeta en un combate, con la mente de Freezer y el poder de Vegeta, pronto podrían conquistar Río del Dragón, pero Vegeta era tan correcto, tan honesto incluso siendo un asesino, Vegeta nunca actuaría movido por motivos oscuros como los que ella tenía. Vegeta era un imbécil, un simple guerrero poseedor de una fuerza y destreza descomunal, eso es todo lo que ella necesitaba de él, todo. Y por eso necesitaba el maldito compromiso.

Después de algunas horas, a media mañana, cuando Bulma se detuvo en un puesto de lagartos de caramelo, pudo ver nuevamente a Noxus, pero ésta vez estaba sola e iba vestida de diferente manera, quería pasar desapercibida, pero Bulma era poseedora de un don especial que reflejaba el verdadero rostro, la verdadera esencia de un ser al observarlo e invocar a su Dios.

Bulma le dio un mordisco a la crujiente y dulce patita del lagarto de goma, viendo como Noxus se marchaba por entre unos callejones. Ordenó a Alfa, el viejo droide de carga, que se quedara junto a las compras. Con naturalidad, Bulma siguió a la mujer. No había necesidad de desconfiar de ella, después de todo era la prometida de un hombre tan honesto y leal como Vegeta, pero sus padres le habían pegado su paranoia. Estaban en guerra y era mejor ser precavido, esa mujer era una completa desconocida para Bulma. No era la primera vez que alguien de confianza traicionaba a un ser querido, como si ella no lo supiera.

Divisó a Noxus a lo lejos y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, sin levantar sospechas. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando la mujer desapareció entre dos tiendas, adentrándose en un callejón y dio un último mordisco al dulce, guardándose el palo afilado bajo la manga de la túnica. Aunque Bulma no se había especializado en el sigilo, sí había participado en misiones de infiltración y sabía cómo proceder. Estrechó la distancia que la separaba de Noxus y vio como ella se detenía al final de una calle convenientemente más oscura de lo habitual, dónde no había ninguna tienda. Bulma se escondió tras una columna y observó como la prometida de Vegeta comprobaba que no la habían seguido.

Una sombra surgió tras Noxus y durante un momento Bulma pensó que la atacarían. Pero no fue así, ya que la mujer conocía a la figura que acababa de aparecer, envuelta en sombras, con una capucha sobre la cara. La sacerdotisa estudió la figura y resolvió que se trataba de un hombre, humano, de complexión robusta; este hombre la abrazó por detrás. Bulma odió tener razón al haber desconfiado de ella y ésta vez sí, proyectó su don hacia Noxus para saber qué estaba pasando, conocer sus verdaderos motivos. Pero, en cuanto lo hizo, un agudo dolor pulsó en su cabeza y se llevó las manos a la frente. Algo resbaló por sus fosas nasales, el aroma a hierro le confirmó que sangraba por la nariz y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: aquella puta traidora tenía implantes psíquicos que protegían su mente de cualquier intrusión mental.

Se limitó a observar, impotente, la escena.

Esa mujer estaba traicionando a Vegeta...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí ando nuevamente, feliz porque les esté agradando ésta historia. No sé si les había comentado pero no creo que tenga muchos capítulos. Aquí ya sabremos un poco más de Bulma. Saludos a todas y a todos!**

 **Un abrazo de oso panda para ustedes!**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, otros son míos.**

* * *

 **REFLEJADA EN TI**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Faltaban unas horas para la cena del Solsticio de Invierno que iba a prepararle en agradecimiento a Vegeta. Bulma, muy unida ahora a Noxus, se había pasado todo el día cocinando para él, su invitado de honor, que se había mostrado reacio al ser invitado. Noxus también estaba encantada, y Bulma sabía bien por qué. También contaría con la presencia del padre de Vegeta, el ya anciano General retirado y de la esposa de éste.

–Voy por nuestro invitado. Lo entretendré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan hacer su magia, queridas mías –dijo el padre de Vegeta, también encantado por lo bien que estaba saliendo todo. Bulma odió tener que estropearlo, pero así era su trabajo, romper las ilusiones de los tiranos y los asesinos.

Y aunque Noxus había usado implantes de bloqueo mental, Bulma estaba segura de lo que había visto. Esa sacerdotisa, la prometida de Vegeta; estaba jugando sucio y ella, a pesar de no ser una ciudadana de Inxus, tenía deberes que cumplir, para eso había entrenado y estudiado, para solucionar los problemas que se presentasen. Ella le debía eso a Vegeta, él la había salvado dos veces de morir.

Cuando estuvo a solas con Noxus, ordenó a dieciocho, el androide de cocina, que fuese a la despensa por algo. La vaga información que le facilitó mantendría al androide ocupado, lejos del conflicto que la sacerdotisa iba a hacer estallar en la cocina. Esa era otra de sus especialidades, crear conflictos diplomáticos; por mucho que planease las cosas, las cosas siempre salían mal.

Mientras Lenussy, la madrastra de Vegeta; colocaba sobre la mesa de acero pulido unos vasos de fino cristal, Vegeta se sentó en el sillón de su padre, con un gesto adusto.

Ambas sacerdotisas se hallaban a solas en la cocina, no sabía por qué razón pero Vegeta tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba mal. Muy mal para ser honestos y eso no le gustaba nada, la sola presencia de su "prometida" en su casa, lo ponía de los nervios. Jamás hubiese aceptado participar de la dichosa cena de no ser por las súplicas de Bulma, pero no pensó que su padre, su madrastra y además Noxus estarían presentes, su padre a veces era demasiado indiscreto.

Bulma seguía cortando algunos extraños vegetales, lo hacía de una manera tan exagerada la sacerdotisa de Inxus pudo darse cuenta de ello, el movimiento captó el interés de Noxus, que la miró con curiosidad.

–Es una lástima, pero no tengo pruebas que demuestren que has tratado de atentar contra la vida del antiguo General de ejércitos o contra la vida de Vegeta. Sólo son conjeturas, pero, ¿de verdad creían tus superiores que podías engañarlos a todos? –declaró Bulma con tranquilidad. Noxus la miró llena de confusión, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¿Qué? No entiendo nada de lo que dices muchacha…

–En serio, Noxus, no me tomes por estúpida –masculló la joven peli azul arrugando el ceño. Bulma sabía que no podía leerle la mente, pero sí podía actuar sobre sus sentimientos; se sumergió en su psique atravesando unas defensas que no tenía y detectó un levísimo ramalazo de temor ante el incómodo silencio que se produjo entre las dos. Bulma no se permitió una sonrisa, había tenido razón al intuir que los implantes de esa mujer sólo estaban pensados para lectura y control mental; atacó una segunda vez la psique de la mujer, intensificando el miedo, elevándolo por encima de cualquier otra emoción y la mirada de terror que desfiguró el rostro de Noxus le confirmó que había dado resultado. Con tranquilidad, Bulma se acomodó en una de las sillas del comedor diario, impasible, hasta que Noxus, atenazada por un horror que no comprendía, dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Qué estás haciéndome maldita bruja? –preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. Una fina gota de sudor frío le bajó por la frente. Bulma se sintió decepcionada por lo sencillo que había resultado hacerla confesar.

–Mi trabajo, su alteza, mi trabajo. ¿Crees que todos mis méritos vienen por ser hija de quién soy? ¿O por haber sido el sacrificio? No…

Pero Noxus, a pesar de estar envuelta en terror al saberse descubierta por una simple muchacha que no superaba los diecinueve años, tuvo el valor de reírse, mostrando una sonrisa despectiva.

– ¿Así que lo que oí sobre la estúpida mocosa consagrada para el sacrificio es verdad? ¿Ahora me dirás que haces esto por tu nación? ¿Por ellos que te traicionaron? ¿O lo haces por Vegeta, mi prometido? ¿Tus pensamientos de chiquilla estúpida no te permitieron ver que le encantaban las mujeres poderosas? A mí me trató muy bien, a la gobernadora de Lanúvium también...

Bulma, por experiencia propia, sabía que no tenía que responder a ninguna bravuconada como aquella. Pero su inestabilidad emocional de los últimos días la había dejado tocada y reaccionó de la peor manera posible, perdiendo la compostura. La conexión psíquica se rompió y Noxus recuperó el control de sus emociones. Bulma se abalanzó a una velocidad que sorprendió a la mujer y le atizó un puñetazo en la cara con la fuerza que da la humillación, la traición y el deseo de venganza.

Noxus extrajo una hoja de acero de debajo de las mangas de su túnica y arañó el rostro de Bulma, abriéndole un profundo corte en la mejilla. El dolor alimentó la furia de Bulma, quién, después de todos estos días de refugiarse en sí misma, dejó salir toda su rabia. Embistió contra la que se hacía llamar la prometida de Vegeta, sujetándole el brazo con el que empuñaba el cuchillo y la agarró del cuello, con fuerza, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Asaltó su mente, pero no su parte racional, sino aquella parte de su córtex cerebral dónde residían los estímulos emocionales. Buscó otra vez ese miedo, identificándolo ahora con más rapidez que antes y lo elevó, como una aeronave dirigiéndose al hiperespacio, hasta llevar a Noxus al borde mismo de la locura.

Sus gritos de horror llenaron toda la habitación, pero Bulma, dolida y humillada, quiso hacer hablar a esa mujer, que el miedo la obligase a confesar sus verdaderos planes y porqué el embajador de su país, de Río del Dragón se había encontrado con ella a escondidas. ¿Qué diablos pretendían? Ella jamás confió en Tápion, siempre vio en él a un alma oscura, pero nadie la escuchó. Pero ella sabía que Noxus y Tápion estaban confabulados y que si no hacía algo al respecto, esa mujer podría causar mucho daño apoyada de ese embajador que era tremendamente poderoso. El miedo provoca en las personas una fuerza casi inhumana y en sus intentos por quitarse de encima a Bulma, Noxus empujó a la joven contra la pared y salió corriendo de la cocina en un intento de alejarse de aquello que más miedo le causaba.

En ese instante entraron Vegeta junto a su padre, mientras Lenussy observaba sorprendida desde la sala y Noxus se derrumbó en los brazos de su prometido, Vegeta no podía creer el estado de Noxus, de la poderosa sacerdotisa de Inxus; estaba temblando y sollozando.

– ¡Me ha atacado! ¡Tu protegida me ha atacado!

A Bulma la consumió la rabia, pero al ver cómo los dos hombres la miraron, como si fuese un monstruo, la joven sintió que un viento helado le entumecía el cuerpo y el miedo regresó, arrollándola, pasando por encima de ella, pisoteándola. El mismo miedo que sintió al darse cuenta que había sido enviada a morir a un país de crueles guerreros, que su país la había traicionado, que su padre era un hombre despreciable que la había menospreciado y humillado al hacerle esto.

Retrocedió, sintiendo la sangre de su mejilla resbalarle por el cuello y, descubriendo, de pronto, que no deseaba que siguieran mirándola así, atravesó la cocina a todo correr y salió por la puerta de servicio, a la oscura y fría noche de Inxus, donde no había ninguna luna, con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió y corrió, escuchando cómo la llamaban a gritos; luego dejó de oírlos, pero no le pareció distancia suficiente y siguió corriendo, ahogándose, con un terrible dolor en el pecho. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, tenía la mirada enturbiada por las lágrimas y al final, tropezó con algo, se dio de bruces contra el suelo y no tuvo fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

Al alzar la cabeza, descubrió que se encontraba a los pies de un gran árbol decorado con cintas rojas y luces doradas. La casa de Vegeta estaba lejos de allí, la ciudad más cercana y la villa eran una gran extensión de prados verdes, lagunas, árboles y colinas. No era de extrañar que los habitantes de ese lugar hubieran mandado decorar los árboles de las afueras, llenando de luces todas las tierras que poseían. Bulma se sentó, tragándose el nudo de la garganta, siendo consciente de lo terrible de sus actos. Cuando descubrió su poder, el de leer mentes, los Mestres del templo de Río del Dragón le advirtieron sobre sus diferentes usos.

Bulma había visto, desde el inicio de la guerra, cómo el mal uso de un poder había corrompido a muchas personas buenas. El odio, la venganza, la ira, el miedo… utilizar su poder para hacer cosas así, llenaba de oscuridad el corazón de las personas. Ella siempre había tenido cuidado con su poder, nunca lo había utilizado para hacer daño o contra alguien. Pero esa noche se había dejado llevar por las emociones y había sucumbido a la oscuridad. Se asustó. Ella no era una mala persona, nunca perdía los nervios, nunca hería, nunca hacía daño, siempre utilizaba la palabra, la diplomacia, todo lo que había aprendido en las escuelas de oratoria y retórica. Y su poder, además, era secreto, porque nadie más que su familia lo conocía. Ni siquiera los gobernantes tenían constancia de su capacidad para leer mentes o controlar las emociones de los demás.

Se le agitó la respiración. Ella no era una mala persona, había salvado muchas vidas…pero también había tenido que dejar morir a otras al no poder salvarlas. Hundida en la desesperación, Bulma trató de encontrar la razón por la que había actuado de aquella forma. Vegeta, el padre de él y su madrastra estaban en peligro, ellos la habían tratado muy bien en estos días, Vegeta la había salvado; le debía la vida, Noxus era el enemigo: aquella mujer era una asesina exiliada de Ir Primae por su propio padre, se había hecho pasar por una joven noble y había seducido a los gobernadores quienes la nombraron sacerdotisa de Inxus al poseer un gran poder.

Tras lo sucedido en el mercado, Bulma había investigado con minuciosidad la identidad de Noxus hasta descubrir quién era esa mujer realmente. Era peligrosa, era necesario para la supervivencia de aquellos que…

–Bulma –la llamó una voz potente justo tras ella. La joven se encogió, como un animal asustado. Era Vegeta. ¿Vendría alguien más con él? Tratando de aparentar normalidad, Bulma se levantó despacio y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se giró hacia el guerrero.

–Mi actitud de ésta noche no ha sido la más acertada –contestó ella controlando el temblor de su voz –Pido perdón y no espero que aceptes mis disculpas. Pero sí rogaría que aceptases mi partida, de inmediato, como sacerdotisa de Río del Dragón, no debo estar aquí. No soy una diplomática, sólo soy una tonta...es obvio que no estoy capacitada para seguir ejerciendo este cargo y regresaré a mi país a presentar mi renuncia y…

–Calla –cortó él, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios. Bulma dio un paso atrás sorprendida por el contacto, pero no levantó la vista– Tienes razón mujer, no has procedido como se esperaba de ti: no me has mantenido informado y has actuado sola, debes de recordar que yo te llevé a mi casa, que sé que estamos del mismo lado. No entiendo porque has salido corriendo, deberías haberte quedado. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no me hubiese enterado de que esa mujer planea aliarse con ese sujeto y que yo la tenía de prometida, a una traidora? ¿Te lo imaginas? – Bulma recibió la reprimenda con dignidad, sin tratar de justificarse– El androide diecisiete, a quién solicitaste información sobre la identidad de Moon Red, la hija del gobernante de Ir Primae, jamás me hubiese enterado de que son la misma persona, él me puso al corriente de inmediato: me dio la información antes que a ti, porque supuso que ya habrías hablado conmigo. Imagina mi sorpresa al saber que estabas actuando sin mi consentimiento mujer y, además, dejabas a sus anchas a una mujer que pretendía matarnos a mi padre y a mi –Bulma tragó saliva, sintiendo que se habría el suelo bajo sus pies.

Él tenía razón en todo lo que decía y la joven todavía estaba asustada, pensando que su forma de actuar había supuesto un peligro para todos, incluso para ella misma– Diecisiete te dio la información porque yo se lo ordené y aun así seguiste actuando a mis espaldas. Cuando esa mujer también fue una invitada de mi padre en mi propia casa…bueno, esperaba que ya hubieses solucionado el problema. Pero no, no lo habías hecho, esperaste a quedarte a solas con ella para atacarla. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan temeraria? Recuerdo que hasta hace unos días sólo lloriqueabas por los rincones de mi casa –el guerrero no había levantado la voz, pero la autoridad de su tono sumado al poder de sus palabras, provocaron escalofríos a Bulma, quién lentamente se hundía un poco más en la desesperación– Y usar tu poder de esa forma, no sabía que también lo poseías, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo también poseo esa habilidad…Bulma, ¿eres consciente del daño que podrías haberte causado? No te quedes callada, respóndeme –demandó.

–Sí, soy consciente del daño que he podido causar. Por eso pido que aceptes que me marche de aquí de inmediato… –la voz le fallaba, se tragó el nudo, respiró hondo y sentenció con rotundidad– No he actuado como se esperaba de mí, ni en Río del Dragón ni aquí…he fallado en todo.

–No, no lo has hecho. Si no hubiera sabido quién era ella en verdad, al verlas allí a las dos, enzarzadas en una pelea, mi padre y yo habríamos interpretado la situación como lo que no era y ella habría tenido la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su trabajo –hubo un silencio largo, en el cual, Bulma estuvo a punto de tirarse de rodillas a los pies del guerrero para evitar seguir escuchando los reproches –Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti reponerte a todo esto mujer, pero no puedes flaquear ahora, ahora eres parte de Inxus, eso debe de quedarte claro.

De pronto, Bulma sintió algo cálido sobre la herida de su rostro y la mano del hombre, el Capitán de ejércitos de Inxus cubrió la mejilla cortada con pedazo de tela que llevaba entre la ropa; un gesto demasiado personal que a Bulma le provocó un escalofrío.

–Vegeta… –murmuró retrocediendo un poco más hacia el árbol adornado, aturdida por el cambio de actitud. Prefería seguir escuchando sus reprimendas a enfrentarse a algo así; la última vez que un hombre la había tocado de esa forma tan íntima había sido humillada, su padre le había dado un beso en la mejilla al despedirla cuando se dirigía a ésta misión en Inxus. Vegeta se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo con el que no deseaba terminar mal, no deseaba tener que decirle que no.

–Tus heridas tienen mal aspecto, Bulma –explicó el joven guerrero. Se acercó a ella e intentó limpiar su herida, su gesto era serio, pero ya no era tan duro como cuando lo conoció. La joven intentó apartarse, alejarse de él, sintiendo un nudo formarse en el estómago; Vegeta era su superior en todo, en fuerza, en habilidades, incluso podía leer la mente también, podía ordenarle hacer cualquier cosa…podía abusar de su posición como habían hecho sus superiores en Río del Dragón, amparándose en la seguridad de su país. Se asustó y él se dio cuenta de su miedo– No voy a hacerte daño, Bulma, no quiero que me tengas miedo. No te ayudo como el asesino que todos ven en mí, sino sólo como Vegeta, somos parecidos. Léeme la mente si con eso te quedas más tranquila…aunque confío en que no tengas que hacerlo. Sé que la herida de tu mejilla no es la única que todavía sangra, lo veo en tu mirada, en tus gestos, en tu forma de refugiarte en la soledad. Mi padre no es el único que se alegra de que hayas decidido quedarte en Inxus.

Bulma dejó de forcejear, quedándose completamente inmóvil, sin relajarse ni un ápice. Tenía miedo de su cercanía, de su contacto, no deseaba tenerlo cerca; eso sólo significaría más dolor y ella todavía estaba herida, las cicatrices de la traición aún no se habían cerrado del todo. Pero, en el fondo, ella siempre había deseado esto desde que lo había visto en aquella tienda, cuando llegó a negociar con Freezer, que Vegeta, el magnífico Capitán de ejércitos de Inxus, el guerrero y asesino más temido de los últimos tiempos, quien la había salvado de morir por sus propios compatriotas, se fijase en ella. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca lo haría, ella era insignificante en el vasto universo y había mujeres más nobles, hermosas y poderosas con las que Vegeta podía desposarse. Bulma se dijo que esa era una de las muchas excusas que ella misma se había puesto para no estar nunca cerca de Vegeta; quizá, este fue uno de los motivos por los cuales acabó quedándose. Era una estúpida, como bien había apuntado Vegeta.

El guerrero dio un paso atrás, sonriendo ladinamente con algo de tristeza y Bulma pudo volver a respirar.

–Sé lo que él te hizo –dijo entonces Vegeta. Bulma levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero, con un brillo asustadizo en los ojos. No quiso preguntar qué era exactamente lo que sabía, lo que ella había vivido era algo de lo que se avergonzaba, el haberlo callado por tanto tiempo debido al miedo, porque eran cosas demasiado horribles para decirlas en voz alta. La vergüenza y la humillación regresaron al rostro de Bulma, que quiso refugiarse bajo el árbol. Pero Vegeta siguió hablando– Cuando dejaste tu país, la guardia detuvo al Maestre de Río del Dragón. No pudieron reunir pruebas suficientes para detenerlo por todo el daño que te causó, pero igualmente irá a la cárcel y eso, es lo único que debe importarte. Ahora, todo ha terminado, Bulma.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Has leído mi mente? ¿Cómo sabes lo que sucedió con ese maldito? –dijo conmocionada.

–Yo estuve muchos años en Lanúvium, pero antes de eso viajé a una misión especial, infiltrado hacia tu país, en donde conocí a ese sujeto. Mi deber era asesinarlo pero, era demasiado astuto, no me enorgullezco de esto, masacre a todo su clan...pero el maldito se había esfumado –Arrugó el ceño al recordar esa misión.

Una de esas noches en que espiaba a ese sujeto, observó cómo éste maltrataba a una pequeña niña, una niña de piel pálida, cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, muy delgada, pero que poseía un gran poder de control mental, el Maestre quería mucho más de ella, mucho más de lo que una niña de su edad podría dar y fue testigo de los golpes, de las lágrimas de ella. Y aunque sentía como el pecho se le comprimía ante la rabia y la culpa, no podía intervenir, no ahora. Ese sujeto era muy poderoso y no quería poner en peligro la vida de esa pequeña criatura.

Esa misma niña a la que ahora tenía frente a él, después de ocho años. Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos, es por eso que la siguió cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinada en la emboscada que Río del Dragón había tendido, querían sacrificar su vida en nombre de la nación. Vegeta los detestó a todos y cada uno de ellos, ella ya había sufrido mucho.

–Toma, tu regalo del Solsticio de Invierno –dijo entonces aparentando indiferencia, cambiando tan rápidamente de tema que Bulma se sintió aturdida. Vegeta le tendió una cajita redonda de color plateado– He esperado ocho años para poder dártelo.

Bulma, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cogió la cajita con manos temblorosas y le dio vueltas entre las manos hasta encontrar un botón. Era un pequeño hológrafo. Cuando lo pulsó, apareció una imagen tridimensional en tonos azulados de una flor envuelta en copos de nieve que caían perezosamente sobre su base. Al instante, los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el día en que había visto aquel hológrafo por primera vez y un aluvión de sentimientos encontrados se abalanzó sobre ella, amenazando con arrollarla como un cazador derribando una nave enemiga. Bulma, la sacerdotisa más joven de la historia de Río del Dragón, de la que todos decían que era una joven diplomática que permanecía impasible ante todas las desgracias gracias a su gran entusiasmo, se echó a llorar como la joven de dieciocho años que todavía era.

–Vegeta… –sollozó, pero él, sabiamente, la interrumpió.

–Todo va a salir bien, mujer–aseguró– No acepto que te marches y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –y fue en ese momento en que ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, él se sintió demasiado extraño en esa situación, pero no quiso interrumpirla. Y sólo entonces, Vegeta se relajó y le permitió el abrazo, sintiéndose, esta vez sí, derrotado por ella –Estás loca, si alguien nos ve así...

–Cállate –le dijo en broma y él sólo suspiró, esa jovencita era muy temperamental después de todo.

– Feliz Solsti… –murmuró ella, pero el habilidoso guerrero no permitió que ella terminara la frase y selló sus labios con un beso.

Hay deseos y anhelos que no pueden ser reprimidos, aún aunque se trate de luchar contra uno mismo.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Confesar que me siento un poco apenada por no haber podido actualizar desde hace tanto tiempo este fic, les debo una enorme disculpa y es que últimamente no tengo tiempo para poder sentarme a la pc con tranquilidad y escribir, mi bebé me demanda mucho tiempo y hago lo que puedo, por eso venía actualizando fics que ya tenía avanzados. Espero que puedan perdonarme haha a quienes se han pasado por mis demás fics e historias cortas, muchísimas gracias!**

 **Aprecio mucho eso :)**

 **Un saludo especial a bunybriss, que fue por ella que me decidí a actualizar :D**

 **Espero que este cap, que es un poco corto; sea de su agrado, estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap ya, así que planeo actualizarlo pronto. Sin más, muchas gracias otra vez y cuídense mucho!**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Algunos personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, otros son míos.**

* * *

 **REFLEJADA EN TI**

 ** _Capítulo IV_**

Vegeta besó a la delicada joven inesperadamente, era un beso errático y lleno de culpa; pero un beso después de todo. Uno de esos besos que no había podido reprimir desde que la había visto por primera vez hacía ya varios años en Río del Dragón y notó que ella se estremecía ante su contacto. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado a sentir sus reacciones gracias a sus habilidades mentales, unas de las que renegaba cada vez que se hallaba rodeado de gente, pues no podía evitar sentir y escuchar aquellos pensamientos que aquejaban a esos individuos, antes estaba demasiado absorto en sus propias emociones y sensaciones que no notaba que él también temblaba. Eso hacía que ella se emocionara mucho más que de costumbre, puesto que él era el primer hombre que la había besado en sus cortos dieciocho años.

Se alejó de ella y tomó su mano, la acarició y depositó un beso tenue, luego en los nudillos, y entonces ella la movió para acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura, no supo por qué había tenido esa reacción ni ese impulso.

Estaban sentados en el pastizal, alejados del bullicio de la ciudad y de las luces cegadoras que atestaban en todos los flancos debido a la celebración del solsticio de invierno, justo en ese lugar al que le gustaba ir cuando era niño, le gustaba alejarse de todos y en su soledad, ahogarse en sus pensamientos, dirigidos al recuerdo de su madre, Vegeta nunca fue sociable, nunca gustó de la compañía de otras personas, sólo unas cuantas personas habían logrado atravesar esa dura coraza con la que se había protegido desde niño y sin duda la joven y hermosa sacerdotisa de Río del Dragón era una de esas personas y posiblemente, la que más profundamente había llegado. Él había llegado de la nada, se había formado en batalla, en medio del caos y de la mentira, pero no le había explicado dónde había estado, aunque ella con sus poderes tan parecidos a los suyos ya lo debería de saber. Se había quitado el abrigo y la había cubierto, era una noche fría, luego había señalado a su lado y Bulma había cumplido con la orden sin decir nada: se había acurrucado a un lado de él, abrazando sus piernas, con el pequeño hológrafo entre las manos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él.

La ruptura del denso silencio le puso la piel de gallina.

—En que siento tus emociones, no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué siento ahora?

La miró a los ojos y ella se acaloró.

—No me refería a eso —susurró. No dijo nada más, esperaba a que él le diera permiso para explicarse—. Me has besado y he notado que te agitabas. Tu temperatura ha subido. Estás silencioso. Me necesitas cerca, ¿No es así? Quiero que me sientas como yo te siento a ti, Vegeta.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano que él tenía acomodada sobre el pasto, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?

Se sonrojó de golpe, sorprendida por la pregunta. Vegeta quería una respuesta, cuando estaban juntos, cuando era él quien la había salvado de morir, no podría negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera ahora. Existían unos límites, pero confesar una tontería como esa no suponía ningún esfuerzo.

—Un chico de mi calle, en mi ciudad.

— ¿Cómo se ganó tus sentimientos?

—Me compuso una canción.

— ¿Eh? ¿La recuerdas?

—La verdad es que no —reconoció Bulma, sonriendo—. La olvidé.

— ¿No era buena?

—Se la compuso a dos chicas más —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no era la primera de su lista, así que, ¿Para qué molestarme en gastar mi tiempo en alguien que no me correspondía?

Él no dijo nada, sólo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y recostó la espalda en el pastizal, recostado mirando hacia el cielo para continuar con eso tan importante que estuviera pensando. Bulma no sabía a qué había venido aquella pregunta, pero se limitó a estar junto a él, a la espera de que él decidiera tomar una decisión.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Bulma empezó a impacientarse. Decidió sentarse y decirle algo, seguía nerviosa y tenía frío, pero el calor que irradiaba Vegeta la aislaba del frío. Él le acarició un mechón de su largo cabello azulado, estaba distraído y ella se dedicó a observarlo, tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Era demasiado guapo para mirarlo mucho tiempo. Antes no le había parecido interesante sino más bien intimidante, cuando sabía de él tan poco como que era un letal mercenario, un asesino despiadado, solamente sentía terror, pero con el tiempo, su concepto sobre él había cambiado de manera radical. Su atractivo no sólo residía en las facciones de su cara o en su cuerpo, sino en todo lo que desprendía, en lo que irradiaba. Vegeta era un hombre serio y callado, pero ella sabía que eso sólo era la manera que tenía de actuar frente a los demás para protegerse de algo.

Con ella era bien distinto.

Y estaba segura de que él no había permitido que nadie llegara a conocerlo de un modo tan profundo como ella lo conocía.

Esas cosas hacían que se emocionara porque posiblemente ella tenga un lugar especial, en él.

Que se le calentara el corazón y la sangre, porque él la atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, porque todo de él le gustaba, porque su corazón sentía una enorme satisfacción cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

—Esto se ha salido de control, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —dijo.

Se movió en el pastizal, mirándolo aún. Él seguía recostado observando hacia el cielo, totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sus movimientos fueron deliberadamente lentos, como siempre le habían enseñado a hacer. Una vez animada, Vegeta disfrutó de las vistas durante unos minutos, durante los cuales ella intentó quedarse muy quieta. Pero no podía, estaba tensa, con la piel erizada y trataba de controlar la respiración. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba así, esas sensaciones aumentaban.

—Date la vuelta, mírame por favor Vegeta.

La tumbó junto a ella con un rápido movimiento y apoyó la mejilla y las manos en el suelo, mirándola. Bulma tragó saliva al notar la mirada de Vegeta clavada directamente a sus ojos. Desde que había decidido quedarse en Inxus debido a la traición de la que había sido víctima, él no la había vuelto a besar sino hasta ahora, en contra de sus propias creencias, estaba deseando que lo hiciera otra vez. Estaba ansiosa por tumbarse sobre él, besarlo y permitir que él descargara su frustración y se desahogara con ella, porque ella pensó que sólo podría ser eso para él, un consuelo ante su soledad, nada más.

Se moría de ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella había decidido permanecer a su lado así él se negase, pero sabía que no debía prometer cosas que posiblemente no podría cumplir, era probable que su país esté planeando una emboscada para recuperarla o comenzar absurdamente una guerra argumentando que ella había sido raptada y debía de hacer algo para impedirlo, pero por sólo un momento se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos.

Se estremeció de pensarlo. Escuchó que Vegeta se movía cuando escuchó el crujido de las hojas derramadas sobre el pastizal y se le aceleró el corazón. Pero no sucedió nada más y al cabo de un rato, Bulma alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, él solamente la había besado para callarla, sólo eso. Se sintió culpable cuando se cruzó con sus ojos, pero después no pudo evitar el desafío cuando la emoción recorrió su cuerpo. Si lo provocaba, si lanzara al ataque, aunque sea por una sola vez, tal vez y sólo tal vez, le correspondería.

También podía pedirle que lo hiciera, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo, porque podía ponerse difícil. Ay, le encantaba cuando se ponía así, tan orgulloso y altanero como un niño maleducado pero en el fondo, vulnerable, a ella le encantaba más cuando se volvía implacable —de hecho se estaba sonrojando sólo de pensarlo—, pero era tan complejo lo que experimentaba que muchas veces no se sentía preparada para afrontarlo.

Era una mezcla de miedo, inseguridad y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Excitación. No había peligro alguno, sólo un placer doloroso en el corazón, el cuerpo y el alma que le costaba soportar.

Su espera fue en vano, Vegeta no dijo ni hizo nada. Sólo la observó. Estaba esperando algo de ella y Bulma supo que no se lo diría. No le daría ninguna orden ni le sacaría en cara nada, tan sólo la abandonaría allí con sus propias emociones, dejando que ella tuviera que adivinar lo que él deseaba que hiciera. Y, en cualquier momento, cuando menos se lo esperase, él le arrebataría el control para desatar el caos. Ella, con la guardia baja, los nervios crispados y el anhelo de sentir sus labios otra vez, se rendiría con locura.

No le gustaba eso. No, sí que le gustaba en realidad, pero era como cuando los sentimientos de amor y deseo se volvían insoportables: dudaba entre desearlos o rechazarlos. En cualquier caso, Vegeta se encargaría de corregirla o reclamarle según sus pensamientos, pero jamás la cuestionaría o la juzgaría. De ser así, aquella relación acabaría sin haber empezado realmente.

Nerviosa de que eso pudiera ocurrir, no lo dudo otra vez y se arrojó atacándolo directamente hacia sus labios, el contacto de sus labios hizo que Vegeta se estremeciera. No era inmune, nunca lo había sido a pesar de su fachada impenetrable. Bulma sabía que, igual que ella, también era vulnerable en ciertos momentos. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, esas grietas en su exterior perfecto, esas debilidades que habitaban muy al fondo y que él escondía.

Lo besó con suma dedicación, probando sus deliciosos labios. Era suave, su temperatura estaba caliente, vivo, tan vivo como nunca lo había estado y muy nervioso, con la piel tensa sobre las venas. Abrió los ojos cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inspirando hondo. Sintió un tirón en el vientre y se le erizó toda la piel del cuerpo al comprobar que se entregaba a ella. Bulma lo observó con atención mientras apretaba los labios contra los suyos, lamiendo suavemente sus labios, hasta que las mejillas se le enrojecieron por completo. Vegeta dejó escapar un gemido y ella se agitó. Le desabrochó los botones que faltaban de la blusa que llevaba puesta y le acarició el abdomen sin dejar de besarla, llevando su cordura y sensatez cada vez más lejos de allí, hasta que decidió entregarse a él por completo.

Al mirarlo a la cara, el cuerpo le dolió de pura necesidad. Vegeta estaba desmadejado sobre el pastizal, con la camisa abierta y apretada a su cuerpo debido a la transpiración, a los nervios y miedos de dejarse arrastrar en este vórtice de sentimientos, unos que él había intentado reprimir desde que era un niño, pero que con ella, con ésta jovencita de dieciocho años, no podía controlar. Estaba totalmente expuesto a ella, vulnerable y preocupado.

—Quieta Bulma, nos están espiando —Aquellas palabras apagaron todo el incendio que comenzaba a desatarse en su interior y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, percatándose de que efectivamente, no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

Parpadeó para enfocarlo. Tenía la boca tensa a pesar de la falsa sonrisa, la mandíbula apretada, los ojos negros y profundos. El cabello largo, en formas rebeldes desafiando a la gravedad y los músculos tensos por el coraje de haber sido interrumpidos y ser vueltos a la realidad, al recuperar la cordura y el control sobre sus actos. No podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, estuvo a punto de condenar a esa joven al sufrimiento, él no era bueno.

Nunca lo fue, ¿Pero ella? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto? En ese momento quien los estaba espiando huyó rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de la escena, se maldijo por eso, por dejarse llevar había dejado caer y descuidado sus defensas, él era un guerrero, el capitán del ejército de Inxus, no podía ser tan descuidado con ella.

Ella era; después de todo, un rehén. Aunque no quisiera verlo de ese modo, Freezer nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que la llevase a su casa, en que la mantenga bajo su techo y protección, por eso había querido alargar el encuentro entre Bulma y ese sujeto. Porque sabía que le ordenaría devolverla o en el peor de los casos, acabar con ella. Y eso era algo a lo que jamás obedecería, preferiría morir antes de dañarla de algún modo.

Bulma se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que le ocurría con él, al observar sus profundos ojos oscuros, al verse reflejada en él.

Lo amaba. Sin razón, con locura, de manera desmedida. Todo lo que hacía, incluso aquella horrible experiencia cuando estuvo a punto de morir y él la rescató, era lo más hermoso que nadie había hecho por ella. La seguridad de que él explotaría y fortalecería todas sus cualidades, que la llevaría al límite, que la empujaría más allá de la razón hacia la locura junto a él, era lo que ablandaba el corazón de Bulma.

La certeza de que no habría más hombre que él en su vida era tan real como dolorosa.

Haría cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa.

—No podemos, no debemos…Bulma —le dijo, muy despacio—. Debemos regresar a casa y reportar esto ante los gobernantes, Noxus debe ser condenada por lo que intentó hacer, eres una testigo y víctima, vamos con mi padre.— le dijo, comenzando así todo el desencanto.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo responder con la voz entrecortada.

Se sentía lastimada, tonta y rechazada. Creyó ser correspondida por él, quizás sea su poca experiencia en éstas cuestiones o el hecho de que ella sea una extranjera inexperta. No lo sabía, pero Vegeta fue claro y la había rechazado, las cosas entre ellos no podían ser, no podían darse.

Ella debería de entender, ¿Verdad? Sus realidades eran muy distintas, ella era inocente, era buena. No debía, no podía mancharla de ese modo…ella se merecía algo mejor.

Bulma se levantó bruscamente y se puso de pie; entonces decidió alejarse de allí y de él, corría velozmente entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche, ¿Debía de volver a la casa de Vegeta? Sí, posiblemente.

Pero lo haría mañana, hoy necesitaba alejarse de él y de todo lo que sentía, de aquellos dolorosos sentimientos que había descubierto hace apenas unos minutos, tenía miedo...ahora sí estaba completamente sola.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
